


One day at a time

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: Alfred espera pacientemente a que ella vuelva de esa tediosa reunión. Arthur sabe que la joven jamás regresara. Lo único que saben, hacen y pueden es vivir un día a la vez.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/Mexico (Hetalia)
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Kudos: 4





	One day at a time

Para Alfred los dias pasan sin que el se de cuenta. Sus ojos azules observan los amaneceres y atardeceres como si se trataran de la misma cosa. Su rostro se oculta bajo una barba y bigote cresposos. Algunas canas han asaltado su cabello rubio. Los años y sufrimientos le han pasado factura.

Esto es lo que observa Arthur cuando le vuelve a visitar. Camina hacia el y se saludan amablemente, como de costumbre. El britanico se fija en los gestos y modos que hace el menor. Dejaron de ser joviales desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tiene la presencia que se vería en una persona de cuarenta años. Mientras el ve todo aquello, ambos platican sobre cosas triviales en lo que se sientan a tomar la merienda.

-Creo que deberiamos empezar, _Sarah_ aun esta en esa junta tediosa con las demas naciones y parece que va a demorar mas en llegar-.

Jones dice aquello sonriendo mientras comienza a colocar los platos en la mesa. El inglés inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Intentando que el pesar no se le note en la cara.

La suave brisa otoñal les mece los cabellos y sacude sus ropas. Los arboles tienen esa variedad de colores que van del naranja hasta el escarlata. Una alfombra de hojas muertas cubre el cesped amarillento del jardin en donde estan. Al parecer, Alfred ha olvidado barrerlas. La luz del sol poco a poco se esta llendo.

Sandwiches de pavo, agua de frutas, Pay de manzanas.

Se notaba que el americano se habia esmerado en preparar los alimentos. Todo sabia delicioso. Comieron y bebieron hasta quedar satisfechos. Fitzgerald de vez en cuando daba miradas prolongadas hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al interior de mansion.

-Esas reuniones si que son absorbentes.- Comento mientras se limpiaba la boca.- Espero que no haga mucho frio en la noche, ella no se llevo un suéter-.

Cada que el habla asi de la mexicana, Kirkland se estremece. Con la sola mencion de su nombre, los escalofrios lo asaltan y le piel se le eriza. Tambien siente pesar y en algunas ocasiones se permite, aunque no debería, sentir lastima.

Porque todos los dias ve a su hermanito ilusionado con verla, esperando a que ella vuelva de esa junta. Porque todos los dias prepara la misma comida y espera a que Sara entre por la puerta y le de la mejor de sus sonrisas. Porque Alfred vive el mismo dia una y otra vez.

El espera a que ella regrese y le de un beso, le cuente como le fue en su dia y tambien porque en algunos meses se fugaran y contraeran matrimonio e incluso si se diera la posibilidad, tener su propia familia. Esas esperanzas le carcomen la mente y lo hacen esperar feliz el futuro.

Uno que nunca existira.

La mente del americano se niega a ver la realidad. A creer que sostuvo entre sus brazos a aquella ensangrentada mujer, suplicandole que no lo dejara. Cubriendo con sus lagrimas el rostro de la joven mientras sentia que todo colapsaba a su alrededor.

Para el, el dia en que su Sara murio no existe.

Arthur no hace ningun esfuerzo por sacarle de esa fantasia. Porque las veces que lo ha intentado el americano lo ha echado de la casa diciendole que es un mentiroso, gritandoles improperios y lanzandole cosas como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Pero cuando ve la realidad, se sume en un mar de lagrimas e histeria incontrolables. Prefiere que la ignorancia le haga feliz a ver como la veracidad de los hechos le robe la poca paz que tiene. Kirk piensa que todo ese tormento pasara pronto y que en un futuro, ya sea cercano o lejano, el acepte lo que paso y su corazon se resignará a la enorme pérdida.

Pero hasta que eso pase, Arthur estara con él, apoyandolo y reviviendo las 24 horas que dominan la psique del muchacho.

Vivira con su hermanito, un dia a la vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 4 de Febrero de 2016 bajo otro de mis seudónimos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer c:


End file.
